


The Moment I Knew

by orphan_account



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friend Fluff, M/M, POV Bram Greenfeld, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little Fic based (a bit) on Taylor Swift's The Moment I Knew(I promise It's actually really fluffy!)It's Bram and Simon's last year of undergrad and everyone is home for the holiday's... except Simon.but he said he'd make it to the party so Bram is waiting for him to burst through the door (and he really is trying to ignore that sinking feeling as all their friends follow him around).





	The Moment I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Bold are The Moment I Knew Lyrics  
> Italics the events leading up to the moment of the party
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

The Spier’s house is gorgeous. They’ve put up all the Christmas decorations, even though it’s a month early. I think they wanted tonight to be perfect, because usually they enlist the whole family, and me, to decorate. There’s a fake fire crackling away on the TV and the lights are twinkling, giving the whole room this warm fuzzy feeling. and there’s soft classical music and the buzz of soft conversation.

Abby and Leah have been unbearably cute the whole night, holding hands and bragging about each other. Abby is even in one of Leah’s sweaters, even though it’s big on her. Nick’s standing by them with Taylor blabbing about her plans when she graduates. Garret is even here.

I go between hanging out in the corner with them and being dragged off by various family members. Even though the house is perfect, and everyone is smiling and laughing, my heart has been sinking for the past two hours.

**But there was one thing missing,**

_We all got into town yesterday, except Simon, and met up at Waffle House. It was sort of perfect, like we were back in high school, the old group. Nick, Leah and Abby, Garret, trading stories with mouths full of waffle. Until the conversation lulled, and Leah turned to me and asked:_

_“Where’s Simon? Don’t you guys always take the same flight back?”_

**Christmas lights glisten,**

**I've got my eye on the door,**

**Just waiting for you to walk in,**

**But the time is ticking**

I’ve been pulled away by the Spier’s and my family. It’s a little heartbreaking now: Watching my mother and father, who’s holding Caleb, talk to each other. I try to sneak a text to Simon again, but as soon as I pull my phone out Ms. Speir says,

“Oh! Did Simon text you an update?”

So, I swallow and keep that smile fixed onto my face, “No, I’m sure his phone just died.”

I slip my phone away.

**As I comb back through my memory,**

**How you said you'd be here,**

**You said you'd be here.**

_“Hey,” Simon sounds timid on the phone, nervous and already apologetic._

_“Hi, baby.”_

_“So... I know we planned to meet at the airport and fly back together, I know, but I can’t make the flight anymore. I... I... my exam got moved back, the professor had an emergency so now I won’t be home until the day after you.”_

_“Oh,” I swallow the lump in my throat, because it’s stupid how much I love that flight. We do it every year. There wasn’t a single semester we haven’t met up in the airport and standing in the middle of the lobby hugging each other until we’re almost late for the flight back. Not a single term when we didn’t fly back together and talk about everything we missed in the emails and texts and calls. Those quiet hours I get with Simon before we get swarmed by family and friends and all the holiday mayhem. “I’m sorry your exam got pushed back.”_

_“Yeah,” you sigh over the phone. I can hear the exasperation in your voice, “I’m so freaking sorry babe.”_

_“It’s okay, when do you think you’ll make it in?”_

_“Late... but don’t worry! I’ll be there for the party. Of course, I’ll be there for the party Bram. I won’t miss it even if I have to drive back to Georgia.”_

_“How would you drive back? Your car is at home?”_

_“I’d make it happen.” Simon jokes._

_“Okay,” and I feel a little lighter. Because I really want him there. I want to tell stupid stories together and hold hands and be sickeningly cute at our welcome home party._

_“I love you.” Simon whispers into the phone like it’s a secret. Like it’s just for me._

_“I love you too,” I smile, “so much. Ace that exam baby.”_

_“I will.”_

_And the phone clicks off. I sigh and go back to packing; my heart is a little heavier._

**And the hours pass by,**

**Now I just wanna be alone,**

**But your close friends always seem to know**

**When there's something really wrong,**

**So they follow me down the hall,**

I ignore Leah and Nick as they not-so-subtly follow me down the hall until I slip into the bathroom. I just stand there, in the strangly cold room, for a moment. Then, I twist the lock shut and slip down the door. My knees are pressed to my chest, and my hands cover my face.

**I try not to fall apart,**

**And the sinking feeling starts,**

**As I say hopelessly,**

**"He said he'd be here."**

Then the tears start. I sit there for a long time, silently crying on the bathroom floor. I don’t even message you. Because what would I say?

_Why aren’t you here?_

_You promised?_

_Why haven’t you been here?_

_Why have you been so distant, Simon?_

_All term._

_Am I losing you?_

“Bram?” A knock on the door interrupts me, it’s Ms. Spier. Of course it is.

I steady myself and stand before responding, “Yeah?”

“Are you okay sweetie?”

I rub the tears off my face. My heart stutters, but I fix that fake sample back on my face before opening the door.

“Of course,” and I shove my hands in my pockets and follow her back into the living room. I join our friends and pray they don’t bring you up.

Because I can’t hold myself together any longer.

Mr. Spier checks his phone and sighs, “Simon said his flight was delayed again,” he frowns, “and that we should go ahead without him.”

My heart sinks even lower, I don’t think it’s even in my body anymore. It’s burring itself under the floorboards.

“We can just do the cake tomorrow.” Nora shrugs, “it’s Oreo, so...”

Everyone nods, then Leah pipes up, “we’ll all come around when he gets in, anyway.”

“And we’ve had a lot of party food,” Nick jokes.

They all look at me and I muster up a joke, “we can’t have Oreo cake without him, he’d kill us.”

Abby nods in a fake solemn way.

And the music continues.

Everything just continues. As if my heart hasn’t been shattered. As if I should be able to stand there and breathe.

**What do you say**

Because it’s finally more than I can take.

**tears are streaming down your face**

I feel my mom press a hand into my shoulder, and there’s this little bubble.

**And they're all standing around me**

Everyone in the world who I love, except Simon.

Just outside the bubble the door bursts open, and the winter air sweeps through the room. It feels like I’ve been gutted. And even though there’s cheering and laugher the happy party-goers are muffled.

I can’t see what all the cheers are for, because my whole world is a blur. Something thuds next to me, and I feel arms pull me into a hug. I freeze for a moment. My tear-soaked cheeks pressed into a cold shirt and they whisper into the crook of my neck

**'baby I'm right here'**

I stiffen for a moment, then pull away to see Simon’s face lit up like

**A million little shining stars had just aligned**

“You’re here!” and I throw my arms around him, almost knocking him to the ground.

“I said I’d make it.” Simon grins.

“Your flight?”

“On time,” Simon bites his lip, pulling away from me a little, “I needed a moment before I came in.”

The sinking feeling is back. And for a moment my heart is racing again. Simon has never needed a moment before seeing me.

He takes my hand, his eyes flicker nervously around then fix back on me. Then he’s sinking down onto one knee pulling a tiny back box out of his pocket.

**And that was the moment I knew.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is just a bit of fluff I couldn't get out of my head while listening to Taylor Swift's song. (yes, I know it's not even Christmas)
> 
> (Also, I MIGHT have a cute idea for a Abby/Leah version that's a lil different SO that might get added as a second chapter eventually)


End file.
